


A Witch a Human and a Baby

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Nico is a powerful witch Leo is a human and their going to have a baby soon. Lets see where this gets them.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico looked at the items out before him. He knew he had to clense the house before be had the baby in a few days. But his feet ached all the time and he couldn't seem to focus.

He had a nice bath bomb and jet tub waiting for him after he did this. As he picked up the sage he walked around the last few rooms of the house. He waved the burning herb around and mumble a few chants in the room.

"Well that should do for now, he whispered to himself. As he cleaned up he walked to the bathroom and stirpped to take a relaxing bath. 

The jets running to get his aches away he dropped his multi colored bath bomb in. As it melted in the hot water the man Lowe's himself into. Groaning in satisfaction he grabbed his phone and turned on some childish gambino. 

He grabbed his face mask and rubbed on some of the cream on his face. As he rubbed he smiled at his day to himself.

When the baby came it wasnt going to last much later then that.

He stayed there for a moment befire leaving the tub. As He walked to his and his boyfriend bedroom. He dried himself and waddled over to the closet to get a night gown to wear.

He turned on the tv and got himself comfortable. Leo wouldnt be off till 10 so he an hour before his boyfriend got home.

With him taking a bath and eating surrounded by warmth he feel a sleep the baby softy kicked him.

 

Leo got home he lazily washed up and went their shared bedroom. He looked to see Nico sleeping with the light of the tv going off of him.

Leo smiled and walked over to see side of the bed and shuffled in. Turning his body towards the other man and closing his eyes.


	2. A puppy and breakfast

He was sore all over his body. He could felt his stained joints having a hard time moving around. 

He sat up and looked to see Leo sleeping still. He smiled and huffed as he got up to use the bathroom.

He waved his hands in front of him effortless as he cleaned up after himself and washed his hands. He waddled out and walked to the kitchen.

The couple had gotten a one floor house with three bed rooms. They haven't talked about in recent memory but they did think about having more kids after this one.

Nico looked in the cabinets to see what was there to eat for the day. He saw a few things to last them the next couple of days but they did need to go grocery shopping.

"Well I can just make some crossaint sandwiches for the two of us. And I need to start getting a bag togther for when the baby come." He thought and got the food preped.

Leo rolled over in the queen sized bed and rubbed his arm on the cool side of it. From the lack of a body being there he assumed Nico was down stairs in the kitchen making food.

He yawned once more and got up to get a shirt to put on. He rubbed his hands in his curly hair and came up behind his hubby. 

He gave a few soft kisses on his neck. Nico giggled softly at him and smacked him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey we need to get a bag ready for the baby we only got a week left " he looked at the timer on top of the stove. The food would be done in a moment.

Leo chuckled and walked over to their kitchen table.

"Really no good morning? I'm hurt" he said in a mock hurt tone. Nico waved his hand to the back of him paying no mind to the man.

Leo laughed once more and leaned into his chair and stretched a bit more. 

"So what of the dog you wanted to get?" Nico asked him as he sat down their plates to eat.

Leo hummed a but before asking the question.

"Well he's a pitbull so he going to be big but he was just born a couple days ago. Since the baby going to be here in a week their going to grow up together so thats not going to be a big problem. I'm going to talk to the guy later on today."

Nico nodded at his respose.

"Yeah a dog would be nice to have around here." 

"Yeah gives her someone to play with when we want to be alone" he gave the other a sly grin.

"Hey smooth operator" Nico called.

"Yes honey bun?" He asked.

"My water just broke"


	3. Hazel and Reyna visits

Nico looked at the little girl in the bed beside him. She had her mouth slightly open as she slept.

It brought him peace as he looked at her in her safe little zone. He could do this all day.

Leo had went to get Hazel and Reyna to come see the baby. He had left about 30 minutes ago so he wouldn't be much longer.

As he feed the baby Leo and the others had came into the room. Hazel wearing s plain brown dress and black flats. Well Reyna was in her always fitting purple sweat shirt snd blue jeans.

Hazel had a large bag with the words Its a girl on it. She walked over slowly as she looked at the baby. 

"Awww she so precious" she squealed a bit. Reyna came behind her and asked about her name.

"Maria Esperzana Di Angelo Valdez" Leo came on the other side of Nico and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Reyna whistled.

"That's a mouth full but lovely" she said with a smirk. Hazel punched her in the arm with a laugh as Reyna shrugged as to say its true. She would do that.

Hazel came up on the side of the couple

"Aww I can't wait for little Maria to come home" she said as she put down the bag she was carrying. 

Nico eyed it for a bit. He was curious about what's in the bag.

"So what did you buy for the little witch here?" Leo asked for him.

Hazel had a smug look on her face as she looked at him.

"Since she is a witch I gave her a few things you know. A demon dog to protect her, a wand for when she older and a few soucres in case she wants to tap into Leo side of the family tree when it comes to magic" she said with a smug look on her face.

Leo eyes had widened a bit at that information. 

"Wait so the dog I was thinking about getting for her is the dog you got?" He had the most confused look on his face.

Hazel nodded as she put the bag on a side table and sat in one of the available chairs in the room.

"Don't worry he should be at the house as soon as Nico and Maria get home. And Leo I never knew your family tree had a long history of magic in it" she looked at the Latino who had the most confused look on his face.

"Yeah neither did I Hazel" he whispered 

Nico looked at his husband with a lifted eye brow. Leo with a magical backround should be very interesting.


	4. She was floating

The first encounter with Maria powers was about a Month after she came home.

Nico was in the kitchen sitring at the table drinking some coffee. Holding his mug he tapped a few keys of his key board as he looked into more about the history of magic in Mexico.

He was so interested in his search he didn't notice his daugther hovering a bit over her little bed. She wiggled a bit but went back to sleep.

Nico got up to go check on her when he saw what was happening. He gasped as he tired to get over there as fast as possible so she wouldn't fall 

His arms were laid out under her as she slowly floated back into his arms. He let out a sigh of relief when she was snuggled back into his arms.

"Thank the gods you're ok little one." He rocked her gently as she yawned at him. The faint smell of milk hit his face as he smiled.

"Well can't wait to tell your papa about what you did today" 

"She did what?!?" He exclaimed as he walked into the house. He worked as a assistant manager at Olive garden he worked some crazy hours. 

"Yeah her powers are starting early. Usually they don't start until there a few months old. She must be very powerful baby" Nico said with a tone of pride in his voice.

Leo gave a weak smile at the thought of that.

His kid a powerful witch? That's something he can't wrap his head around. Some parnets lose their shit when their kid doesn't want to go to the same college as them. Or if they don't go to a career of their liking.

But a kid who uses magic, that's a whole other thing entirely. He wasn't going to hate the kid or anything but he's going to need to look more into the magicial culture and such.

This could be fun he thought to himself.


	5. Any suggestions for me?

Hey you guys have any suggestion for this story I would love to hear it in the cooments below.I need some ideas.


	6. Nyssa meets Maria

"Ok so she needs to be fed, take her bath and be put to bed. Ok I got" Nyssa said as she held Maria in her arms.

Nico had just gotten done cleaning himself up for him and Leo date night. Maria is about few months old at this point as she waved her arms in the air for a bit.

"Yeah she should be out like a light when you fed and bathe her."  He kisses her for head.

"Night Maria we'll see you tommrow ok?" He pinched her cheek and walked to the door.

After hearing it close Nyssa looked down at her niece. Her soft dark brown hair had a few bits of hair stuck out 

"Well you seem like a calm baby maybe you wont cause me to much trouble" she switched her over in her arms and carried her to the bed room.

Little did Nyssa know Maria was a lot different then your average baby


	7. Holy shit she floating

It's was around 10 when Nyssa felt something was off in the house. She looked around her as she heard the bugs outside.

She had the baby monitor next to her and could faintly hear the quiet snores of her niece in the room. She didnt like that so she got up to go investigate it.

As she walked though the house creaks in the room could be heard. She careful to be super quiet so she wouldnt wake up the baby.

She got to the door of her room and opened it.

She saw Maria floating up into the air about five feet above her crib.

Nyssa heart had stopped for a second before he she leaped to catch the baby, as if she wasn't just floating up in the air for his knows how long before she got in there.

She got her and held her tight to her chest. She had a rapid heart beat as she was thankful nothing happened to her.

"Your parents would have killed me if something happened to you" she said Maria just looked at her with no cares in the world.

She stayed in the room with the baby just to make sure nothing else happened to her.

God watching kids are more work then she really thought.


	8. Guess who coming to visit?

Nico had been. At home stirring a pot fill of herbs. He was hoping he could make some potions for his client before Maria woke for her nap.

After lowering the temperature of the pot and puttong a lid on it Nico walked over to his little chat he had on his kitchen counter.

After checking off his client name he went up stairs to check on the baby.

The smell of milk and clean clothing hit his nose as he smiled at her. She was laying on her back with little breathes coming out of her mouth. 

Nico kissed her belly as he smiled down at her. Leo wasn't going to be home till later on tonight so it was just going to be her and him tonight.

He and Hazel had been talking about what Maria powers could grow into. She could be a very powerful witch with Nico's and Leo's family history.

"Well she could be showing a lot of potential at a young age I would have to say about 2 to be honest" she said as she sipped some of her tea.

Nico had made a grimace at the thought of that happening. She was only a few moths old and she was already doing things most witches in their teens couldn't do.

"Will I guess ill have to talk to Perspehone about it then" Nico grabbed and light mixed the liquid slowly as he thought.

What was he going to say to the mother and father he never told that he had a kid. 

"This is will be interesting" Hazel chuckled.


	9. Hi Mom and Dad

Going to his parents house was just as awkward as he thought it was going to be. He hadn't seen them in some time so it was going to be something already. Maria was in her car seat cooing to herself as she and waved her arms in the air at nothing. Nico smiled down at her. He knocked in the hard oak door and waited a moment before Persephone opened it

She looked at him with a eyebrow raised up at him. Her hair in a loose ponytail and her deep brown eyes as she looked at her son and the baby car seat in his hand. Her eyes widened as she looked back at him with a look in her eyes and pulled him and the baby into the house. She had speed walked to her husband study. 

Hades was looking over his papers when his wife came in. She looked like she got shake up by something, He walks over to her and put his arms around her.

"What happened to you whats going on?" He asked. She had tears in her eyes as a light smile came on her face as she whispered to him.

"Nico's back home sweetie" She said.

 

 

Nico had sat in the living room waiting for his parents to come out to talk to him about the baby. She had long ago feel asleep and snorted lightly in her blanket. He heard the steps of the two coming down the hall and he stood up to greet them. When they came from around the corner. 

The two looked like they had been crying for some time from when he first came in the house. Hades had on the pants to his suit and a white button up on that looked unkempt and wrinkled. His house slippers were he one Nico gave to him years ago and were worn down to the floor. 

It was before his had left from home. He didn't know why but the tears had flowed down his face and ran to the two with his arms wide open.

"Mama, Papa!!!" he screamed. Maria woke up with a giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

The three adults sat down to talk about what to do about Maria powers. She was in Perspehone lap and played with a set of plastic toy keys they had around the house. 

"She seems to be growing at the rate someone her age should be, so no worries about that" Hades grabbed on of her litle hands and smiled.

She looked at the much larger habd as if it was the greatest thing to be invented. She grabbed his two middle fingers and pulled them apart and together iver and over again. 

"Yeah that was the first thing I was worried about when she was born. But I feel as though her powers won't start to.get out of control til she older" Nico leaned back into the couch some more to get comfortable.

Perspehone looked over at her son and nodded at that. She helped up the baby to her fa e and gave a big smile to her.

"I can see in your future a very powerful and proud women dont let that dream slip away from you little one." 

Maria giggled at her grandma

 

The two eent home not to long agter that not wanting to over stay their welcome.

The his parents told him to be sire that he comes back to visit with Maria and Leo next time he came over. He nodded in agreement and said his farewells to them.

As he entered he looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was about a couple hours before Leo would ve getting home from work. 

"I should start getting her prepared for bed and the food ready" he unbuckled the seat belt from over her torso and lifted her up.

As he sat out her clothing he saw a book he had never noticed before.

It had a girl who was of Asian descent on it sitting crossed legged in the center with many little plants, books, little charms and other thing surrounding her.

"Basic Witches"

Its what is said. 

"Ill look into this a little later."

He put it down on the table next to the couch in the living room before taking Maria into the bath for the night.

He'll ask Leo about it when he gets home later on tonight.


	11. Were on a trip to Hazel's House

The next two weeks just had Nico going over the book he had found about the Basic Witches. He did see something about what he could do with Maria mass amount of power she held in her little body. She has started to do some concentration when it came to her magic. She could lift small things like spoons, toys, and other little trinkets. She giggled at the floating things above her as she waved her arms at them and kicked her legs in excitement.

“She getting more powerful with her magic huh?” Leo said he held her in his arms. She looked up at her Dad and smiled at him. As he gave one back too her he lifted her up into the air with a squeak of pure glee. Nico looked at the book he was reading with a smile on his face at the two of them. 

He sat the book down on the table and walked into the living room with the two of them. He flopped down onto the couch they were both seated on and made a hand motion for Leo to hand over their daughter to him. Leo passed over the hyper baby as she clapped her hands at Nico, he gave a light chuckle at the action.

“Why don’t we not worry too much about her getting powers we got to get ourselves a break everyone once in awhile babe” he gave raspberries on Maria chubby cheeks. Leo lifted a brow at his sentence but gave him a nod and leaned into the two of them and joined in on the fun they were having. 

“Hey how about we go visit Hazel this weekend since we want to get away from all this magic” Leo had suggested as Maria laughed at the throwing of her in the air. Nico glanced at Leo and went onto to playing with the baby.

“Do you really think going to my sister house to get away from magic is really going to do anything” he had a playful tone in his voice. A blush come up on his face at what he had just said. Nico laughed at him and patted Leo on his chest and shook his head at the hispanic male.

“Why not let's go she hasn't seen Maria in a while and it would be great to see her.” Nico said. 

Leo went to their shared bedroom to call his job to redo his schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short.


End file.
